Since it is of utmost importance to the driver to have his attention to driving to its maximum, the unnecessary randomized shifting of the eyes and head movements, as in the case of his utilization of a combination of variously located fixed rear view mirrors common to most automobiles should definitely be solved.
Currently before shifting to the right lane or before turning right, it is the routine practice among drivers to turn his head to the right as quickly as possible to ensure him that no immediate vehicle or vehicles at and around the so-called right blind-spot are within dangerous range before he can make the right decision. Meanwhile, the time lapse during this shift of visual and mental attention creates a hazardous condition because of the diminution of his attention to frontal driving. This condition becomes even more blown into greater proportion especially during fast driving, thus increasing the danger of possible accident. Although there are several rear view mirrors used in combination as mentioned above, the locations of the said various mirrors are not centralized, so that the driver must frequently shift his eyes from one mirror to the others; one mirror having its usual location to his left side, another being situated centrally inside the vehicle, and yet another one located exteriorly and to his extreme right. This combination of mirrors in various locations that are far apart is not conducive to safe driving.
There are mirrors that are convex in facial configuration to provide a wider view of the rearward traffic conditions, however, the images of other vehicles as well as pedestrians become distorted, and, at the same time there results an alteration in visual reflections of extra-vehicular objects therearound the lateral and rearward traffic environment that oftentimes lead to miscalculations on the part of the driver.
Certain mirror systems consist of a composite of several differently angled fixed reflective faces that are altogether set on a singular back plate. But the problem is the lack of independent flexibility of angular positioning of each reflective face.
There are other mirrors that are longer than ordinary. Some of which are even made to occupy the entire frontal section of the vehicle. However, though the aim of many manufacturers is to solve the problem of the said blind-spot, and to provide greater range of visibility, this kind of solution alone cannot bring forth optimal provision for wider visual angular scope. This is because of the lack of manipulative flexibility of the mirror systems.
Another problem that arises from the use of the described latter existing mirrors is their greater total length which add to the obstruction to the frontal view of the driver. Other rear view mirrors employ an exterior protrusion at the automobile's front roofing utilizing the periscope principle. This can be quite expensive. The latter kinds of above mentioned rear view mirrors definitely bring forth negative reactions to the driver because the frontal interior section of the vehicle immediately before his eyes becomes very busy due to intensified visual conteractions with regards to the traffic conditions thus taking away part of his frontal attention to driving.
From the neuro-physiological standpoint, the total bombardment of nervous impulses reaching the visual area of the brain creates a rather phychological confusion to the driver because of the randomized visual feedback to his brain.